


Obliquement

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Deception, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Romance, Staring, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Je marche. J'étais en train de penser. Je t'ai regardé. Obliquement.





	Obliquement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sideways](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579994) by singyourmelody. 



Il la voit toujours. Du coin de l’œil, bien sûr. Ne la laisse jamais le revoir. Ne la laisse jamais trop près.

Il est toujours conscient de sa présence. Même quand elle est en colère contre lui. Surtout quand elle est en colère contre lui.

Il ne peut s’empêcher de la voir, et il ne peut s’empêcher de refuser de la laisser le voir.

Parce que la vérité, c’est qu’elle lui fait peur. Pas parce qu’elle est sa belle-sœur. Ou parce qu’elle est dominante et exigeante parfois et manquante d’affection et l’insécurité d’autres fois.

C’est parce qu’il pouvait voir un avenir avec elle. Se ranger. Devenir responsable, et Derek Venturi ne sait pas s’il est prêt pour cela. L’engagement. L’altruisme. Les plus en grandissant.

Cependant, quand il la regarde, de l’autre côté de la table, de l’autre côté de la salle, du petit espace entre eux dans les escaliers, il sait. Il pourrait tout avoir. Avec elle.

* * *

Casey MacDonald le voit la regarder. Elle sait qu’il pense qu’elle ne le fait pas, mais elle le fait. Parce qu’elle le regarde tout de suite.

Secrètement, bien sûr.

Elle se bat avec lui constamment, mais elle prend ses repères sur leur relation sous-jacente de lui. Elle est tellement frustrée parfois parce qu’en ce moment ils sont dans une sorte de lycée déformée. Tout ce qui manque est des rires et des notes qui disent : « Tu m’aimes ? Choisir oui ou non ».

D’une certaine façon, elle ne peut pas se résoudre à en rire, cependant. C’est trop important pour ça.

Elle a du mal à se concentrer sur sa danse, ou sa interprétation, ou son chant s’il est dans le public. Après tout, comment peut-on tourner autour ou entrer dans le personnage ou frapper le ton parfait si ses yeux sont collés à un point dans le public ?

Et leur famille ? S’il y avait une raison d’ignorer tout ce qui se passe sous la surface, ce serait tout.

Pourtant, quand elle le regarde du coin de l’œil, elle pense que peut-être, juste peut-être que tout cela pourrait en valoir la peine.

Donc, ils continuent. Elle le regarde sur ses devoirs et il peut à peine garder les yeux sur la route comme ils montent dans la voiture à côté de l’autre.


End file.
